The Cyclotron Staff core for the National Institutes of Health has been recruited and is actively involved in a comprehensive radionuclide preparation program which culminates in the preparation of numerous short-lived radiopharmaceutical diagnostic agents. This year has been spent in trouble-shooting the two accelerators, locating repair parts at reasonable costs, or alternative components, correcting defective facility installations, and building a program plan such as to be cost- effective and proficient in operation. Our goal is to create an accelerator resource to serve the NIH campus. This will continue to be an ongoing project for many years with our research effort being the creation and separation of various cyclotron produced radionuclides. Currently, CTI accelerator targetry project for expansion of nuclide production, including powder targets, is nearing completion.